


The way it feels

by anamursia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamursia/pseuds/anamursia
Summary: I'm in love with you, it's what Castiel says to him one morning, the moon still on the sky and Dean's freshly out of bed, after spending the night at Cas', he can't even see right, but Castiel thought it was a good time to say it.What?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	The way it feels

**Author's Note:**

> They are dating but it's complicated

I'm in love with you, it's what Castiel says to him one morning, the moon still on the sky and Dean's freshly out of bed, after spending the night at Cas', he can't even see right, but Castiel thought it was a good time to say it. And maybe it was, for him, but Dean was serving a bowl of cereal when the words fell out of Castiel's mouth and now there's milk on the floor and his feet.

What? 

I'm in love with you, like I've never been before, I'm pretty sure you're the love of my life. Cas' smiling, looking at him and the mess he made with so much love and fondness, like he's the only living thing that matters, but Dean says nothing and doesn't share the joy Castiel's feeling, instead he's suddenly scared because that's so much information to receive at 6 am, so he just stands there, looking at him like he's crazy.

And it was awkward, because Castiel was there without a pain In the world, looking at him like he was the best thing that ever happened to him, and Dean was there, half dressed and uncomfortable with the gaze, even Cas' roommate Gabriel who was entering the room backed off.

Dean saw how Cas didn't expected an actual answer, Castiel wasn't expecting anything at all from him, just for him to let him (Cas) love him, and Dean didn't know why, because he was old, older than Castiel and older than all the other people the young man dated. He had a teenage son, he had live already and had a family.

But Cas at 25 thought of him as the best thing to ever happened, not even once he looked scared about the fact that Dean was who he was, not when they first started going out and Dean talked about how he was divorced and not when he first introduced Cas to Jack.

Castiel Novak was perfect, he loved too much, and cared about him, he cared about Jack too, and still Dean couldn't let himself love him as much, he wanted to, but just what they had scared Dean because he had never wanted a man in the way he wants Cas, with so much passion and neediness, Dean Winchester was straight and was in love with a man, and that was something he was not ready to admit just yet.

So he stood there, sharing glazes with Castiel and said nothing.


End file.
